Love Hina: Consequences: Epilogue
by RyuuRanger
Summary: This is a companion story to the fanfic, "Love Hina: Consequences." It shows what happened to Keitaro after he leaves Naru and the others to their fates. One-shot. Sexual themes involved.


I do not own Love Hina and its characters. They belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Notes: This is the my own conclusion of Snafu the Great's story, Love Hina: Consequences.

After his encounter with the former tenants of Hinata House, Chris Kurata, formerly known as Keitaro Urashima, headed back to the inn with his wife, Cailyn and saw someone that Chris hadn't seen in years.

Saori Urashima, Keitaro's mother, was lying on the sidewalk, her clothes were in rags and bruises and tattooes decorated her body. "What the hell...?" Chris widened his eyes in shock, looking at the battered woman. His mother may have demanded that he marry Kitsune despite having been deceived by the fox, but even she didn't deserve something like this.

"Please... someone help me..." Saori whimpered out in pain as Chris looked down on her with a mix of disgust and pity. "I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to offend you," Her eyes were bloodshot, an obvious sign that she was addicted to drugs.

"Jesus christ, what the hell did they do to her?!" Cailyn gasped in horror. Chris walked closer to her. "NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Saori screamed in fear as she scampered away from her ex-son. "DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE, GOD, FORGIVE ME FOR HURTING MY HUSBAND AND SON! Have mercy on my soul...Please..." She said the last words with a whisper as her body began to convulse.

"My god, she's going into shock!" Cailyn clung to her husband's arm. Chris stood there as his former mother finally stopped and lay still. He knelt over and checked her pulse. "She's dead," he looked at his wife. "She was a bitch, but she didn't even deserve something horrible as this."

Chris stood up and looked at his wife. "Come on. Let's go back to the inn." She nodded and they left, leaving Saori Urashima in the cold alleyway.

As soon Chris had gotten back to the Hinata House, he told his former father and aunt what happened to his ex-mother. Shinoda and Haruka almost felt pity for the poor woman. Almost. Soon after, everyone began to enjoy the post-funeral party and talk about the good times they had.

After the party was over, Chris began to make an announcement.

"Everyone," Chris began as he stood up and looked at the residents and the Urashimas. "I want to ask for your forgiveness for the incident caused by the banned residents of Hinata House. But the most important thing of all," he added, looking at Shinoda and Haruka, "I wish to offer my deepest apologies to my former family, including Hinata Urashima. I hope that you can truly forgive me for my hostility towards you."

Then Haruka did what she rarely did.

She broke down crying and hugged her former nephew.

Shinoda was crying as well and appaulded his former son.

Soon, Shinobu, Sara, Mutsumi, and Kanako hugged Chris as they cried along with Haruka.

Cailyn was silently crying and she clapped her hands as well.

The next morning, Chris and Cailyn were at the airport with the others. "I'm going to miss you, Onii-chan," Kanako's eyes were wet with tears. "Promise me you'll come back to visit."

"It's a promise," Chris smiled, for the first time since he found Cailyn in his life. "Sempai, don't forget about us!" Shinobu hugged him warmly.

"Don't go getting yourself hurt!" Sara added.

"Ara... Chris, drop by Okinawa sometime to visit," Mutsumi added as she hugged him. Shirai walked up to Chris and shook his hand. "What she said," He smiled sheepishly.

Chris turned to Haruka. "Haruka, I..."

"Save it," Haruka looked at him. "I know you're raring to go back home, so don't let me stop you."

"Thank you, anyway... Aunt Haruka." Chris let out a mischievous smile escape from his lips.

Haruka frowned at him, but she smiled as well.

Shinoda walked towards his former son. "Chris, I know we didn't have time introduce you to Yuki, but she sends her regards."

"Thank you, Shinoda, No... Father." Chris turned to his wife. "Well, are you ready to go?" Cailyn looked thoughtful for a minute. "I'm not sure... Don't you want to stay here with them?" Chris shook his head. "As much as I'd like to, this place will only bring back bad memories. I'd rather go back and start our lives together."

"I'm glad to hear that," Cailyn smiled and kissed her husband. Chris smiled back and they headed off to their flight together as everyone began shouting their good-byes.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

As for what happened to the four members reponsible for Keitaro's banishment...

Naru Sakata was the first person to feel Karma's wrath. After the incident with Cailyn, she returned home, pissed off and wanting to kill something.

She was in the kitchen, cooking. Kentaro was at the office again, flirting with his secetary once again. Naru began chopping violently on the vegetables as she began to fume at her husband's bigamy.

"That bastard," She hissed as she nearly cut herself. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening was heard as Kentaro made his presence known. "I'm home!" He barked out. "Naru, where's my goddamn food?"

"FOOD THIS_, _YOU BASTARD!!" Naru ran out from the kitchen, armed with a sharp knife, ready to kill him. Years of abuse towards her and her beatdown from Cailyn had finally made her snap. "DIE, KENTARO!"

Kentaro was shocked at first, but he managed to regain his senses and grab Naru by the throat. "How dare you attack me, Narusegawa! You'll die for that!" He snarled in a dangerous tone.

This would be the last mistake Naru would make.

As Naru tried to stab him, Ketaro grabbed the knife and stabbed HER instead.

Naru let out a cry of pain as he stabbed her over and over again.

Finally, Naru began to breathe her last as her life faded away.

Kentaro panted heavily and began to work fast. He dialed a number on his cell phone and called up some of his friends.

Soon, Kentaro threw off his bloody clothes and changed into new ones. Then he pulled out a body bag and placed naru inside it and headed downstairs.

Kentaro headed towards a garbage truck and threw Naru's corpse inside the opening maw of the garbage truck with an evil smile on his face.

With the deed done, Kentaro hurried back up to his penthouse and dialed up Keiko's number. "Keiko-chan? It's me. Listen, can you come over, please? My wife just stepped out."

* * *

Kitsune would suffer the same fate as Naru.

She was doing her usual thing, having sex with men and drinking. But this time, it would be her last.

Kitsune sauntered towards a man with a scar on his face. "Hello, honey." She winked at him and licked her lips.

Little did she know, that man was a serial rapist and had Tokyo's finest chasing after him.

"Hey, foxy lady. Would you mind having some fun with me?" He grinned toothily at her. Kitsune ignored the warning sirens going off in her head as she looked at the wad of yen he was holding. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Well, come on! The night's still young," Kitsune grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. As the night air blew around, Kitsune led the scarred man into an alley. "No one will bother us here," She sat on a matress and patted a spot beside her.

The man got the hint and began to take off his clothing. Kitsune instantly shed off her shirt and denim skirt and spread her legs open...

Kitsune was panting like a dog as her body shone in the moonlight, covered in sweat and semen. The man stood up and looked at her. "That was nice, foxy. But I'm afraid the fun has to end," He smiled evilly as he pulled out something from his pants pocket. "What? What do you-GACCCK!" Kitsune's eyes opened wide in surprise and horror as the man wrapped his tie around her throat and began to strangle the life out of her.

"Shhhhh.... Don't talk," The rapist smiled. "It's ok. Just relax..."

Kitsune let out a series out pitiful mewls as she began to slowly die from lack of oxygen. Soon, the rapist let the dead woman fall onto the mattress and put his clothes on. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, foxy lady." He walked away from Kitsune's corpse as he disappeared into the night, never to be seen again.

Kitsune's lifeless eyes were looking upward at the full moon, tears leaking out. She had deeply regretted ever having been involved in banishing Keitaro and now had paid for it, with her life.

* * *

Motoko, unlike the others, would be able to redeem her sins through one noble act.

She was meditating inside Chiyoda temple, praying for forgiviness.

Her wishes would not go unrewarded.

One of the nuns rushed inside the temple, out of breath. "Lady Motoko! Lady Motoko! Come quick!"

"What is it, Sayo?" Motoko rose from her spot and walked towards her.

"A demon has posessed a young child! She has not long to live!"

Motoko immediately grabbed her sutras and ran off towards the appointed place.

The two nuns made to the house in record time as a black aura surrounded the house. "We do not have much time. We must act quickly." Motoko commanded.

She went inside the house and headed upstairs. A little girl of 6 was lying in the bed, covered in sores and her skin was deathly white.

"Thank goodness, you're here!" The girl's mother cried. "My little Arisa is almost dead! Please help her!"

"Do not fear, madam. We are here to exorcise the demon." Motoko ushered the woman out of the room and drew out her sutras.

Sayo watched as a shadow sprung from the young girl. "**HAHAHAHA! WELL, WHAT DO YOU KNOW? TWO NUNS COME TO CHALLENGE ME!**" A demonic voice echoed from the room.

"Slience, demon!" Motoko glared at the shadow. "If you want to torment someone, then I will take her place!"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! FINE BY ME! YOUR HEART HAS ENOUGH DARKNESS FOR ME TO FEAST UPON!" **The demon ejected itself from the young girl's body and into Motoko's, causing her to scream in pain.

"Lady Motoko!" Sayo cried.

"Sayo, the sutras!" Motoko grunted. "Hurry!"

Sayo applied the sacred scriptures upon her body in an instant.

"**WHAT IS THIS?!" **the demon roared. "If I die... Then so do you, you vile demon." Motoko clenched her fists as her body burst into flames. "Sayo, be strong and carry on in my stead..."

With that, Motoko was engulfed by the flames and turned into ashes. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" The demon roared as it perished alongside Motoko.

"LADY MOTOKOOOOOOO!"

Sayo sank to her knees and wept for the former Shinmeiryuu heir.

Motoko had died an honorable death. News of her passing soon reached the Aoyama clan and Tsuruko was saddened by her former sister's death. She, along with her husband, attended the funeral. A statue was made in Motoko's honor for sacrificing her life to save another.

Indeed, Motoko had finally found redemption at last.

* * *

Suu, on the other hand, would receive nothing but contempt and hatred from her equals from her recent actions.

One day, Suu was strolling out in Shibuya. She came upon a handsome young man and they went to a cafe for a drink.

Suu and the young man, whose name was Takahashi Keita, talked for a bit and Suu decided to invite him to her home.

Little did she know, Keita had a dark secret that would devastate Suu, should it get out into the public.

As night fell, Suu and Keita were sitting on a couch, watching romantic movies. They looked into each other's eyes and began to make out passionately.

Soon, their make-out session turned into a moment of hot, heavy loving. Suu was in heaven, and nothing would take that away.

Until the next morning came.

Suu woke and got dressed and headed off to work. However, when she got there, she received cold glares and mutters behind her back. She looked at them and shrugged it off as a joke or something.

The former MolMolian princess stepped inside the meeting room and saw the CEOs carrying on their conversation as if she weren't there. "What's going on?" She demanded. "Why is everyone ignoring me today?"

Suzuka Ishimori, Suu's second-in-command, stood up and spoke. "Why don't you ask your **Burakumin** boyfriend what's going on?" She glared at her superior with hatred in her eyes. "Burakumin? What do you mean?" Suu was clueless as to what was Suzuka talking about.

Suddenly, Kouji Handa, Suu's supervisor and sponsor, came into the room with a dark look on his face. "What she means, Kaolla, is that you have **desecrated** the company by dealing with that Takahashi boy," His eyes took on a cold hardness as he continued. "And I have decided to remove you from this company before the taint will ruin our business."

"WHAT?!" Suu screamed. "YOU CAN'T JUST THROW ME OUT!"

"Really?" Kouji gave Suu a stare that made her flinch.

Suu was tossed out of her own buliding by a pair of burly security guards; her stuff was tossed out as well and thrown into the garbage. Suu sobbed deeply, knowing her place in Japan was finished. And it all had started with Keita.

Kouji stepped outside and dropped the bomb on her. "Your entire accounts have been liquidated and your possessions have all but been destroyed. You want that flith so badly, you can live with him." With that, he walked back inside.

Soon, Suu was wandering in the rainy streets of Shibuya, screaming out Keita's name. Her eyes were red from crying and she hadn't eaten in days. Suddenly, the cause of her suffering appeared in front of her, rushing towards her.

"Suu-chan! Suu-chan, are you ok?" Keita held her in his arms. "They took it all away, Kei... They took it away..." Suu sobbed into his arms. "What do you mean?" Keita asked. "They called you a burakumin! What does that even mean?" Suu looked into his eyes, pain and anguish within hers.

"Suu, I'm so sorry," Keita hung his head. "I didn't mean to get you involved with my tainted lineage." He held her in his arms as the young woman cried her heart out until she fell asleep.

Little did Suu know, she would find happiness once again.

After the incident at her company, Suu decided to marry Keita and move into his family's home. They had a young girl named Miki, who resembled her own mother. Suu couldn't be any more happier than she was right now.

Unforunately, her happy life was not meant to be.

One night, as Keita took Miki to visit his brother, who was an avid defender for the Burakumin, Suu was at the kitchen, cooking. Suddenly, the door broke down and a gang of thugs swarmed the place. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" Suu screamed out of fear as she tried to find something to protect herself with.

"Suu Takahashi, am I right?" A dulcet female voice rang out. "Formerly known as Kaolla Suu, princess of the obscure MolMol Kingdom." Suu turned around to see a beautiful young woman with long, dark hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black business suit and her face was somewhat child-like. She was surrounded by the thugs with scars and tattooes.

"As to who am I, I'm Keita's cousin, Yoiko Sonozaki of the Sonozaki Society, and I'm very picky about whom my cousin is dating." She smiled evilly as her men gave lecherous looks at her. Suu's eyes widened in fear as the Yakuza chieftain smiled. "By the way, the one that deposed you from your company was me." She savored the shocked look on Suu's face. "Why are you doing this to me?" She whimpered.

"I'm just here to save you from the repercussions of being a wife of a Burakumin," Yoiko smirked. "Also, I've always wanted someone like you as a sex-slave in our brothels." Yoiko's men surrounded the terrified Suu as Yoiko walked up towards her, taking off her pants, revealing a strap-on with a black dildo with a rose on it.

"I know my cousin took your virginity, but I've always wanted to do a MILF," Yoiko may have been known as the Crimson Rose of Shibuya, but she was also known for her sexual preferences towards older women. Suu cried out as her dress was ripped open and her panties were taken off, leaving her womanhood open to Yoiko's false member.

Yoiko smacked her ass as she shook her hips sensually while walking towards the doomed former princess. "It's all right. I'll be gentle," Yoiko winked as she knelt towards Suu and spread her legs open. Suu let out a scream as her womanhood was once again being penetrated, but this time, it wasn't her beloved husband.

Suu was lying on the kitchen floor, covered in lipstick, saliva, sweat, and love juices. Yoiko was panting as she licked her lips. "Damn, Keita really did find the right girl." She turned to Suu. "I'm going to say this once, so listen closely." Yoiko looked down at her with a cold glare. "If you ever decide to backstab my cousin in some way or another, I will find you, I will hunt you down, and I will **kill** you. And I know some people who are into necrophila." Yoiko added the last part with an evil chuckle.

Suu nodded quickly. "But as long as you play nice with me, I'll let you live out your comfy housewife life in peace." Yoiko stood up and grabbed her pants. "Oh, and I strongly suggest that you don't tell Keita about what happened here, unless you want me to 'visit' you again." She put on her pants and placed a robe on Suu. "Are we clear on this?"

The former princess nodded weakly. "Good. I'm glad you're seeing this my way," Yoiko bent over and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to her men. "Let's get this place cleaned up before my cousin comes home. Within minutes, the Yakuza worked fast to restore the house back to normal. Yoiko stood at the doorway, smirking. "Remember, Suu. I'll be watching you. And don't even think about moving to another city, or the sex you just experienced will pale in comparison for what I have in store for you. I own you, Kaolla."

With that, Yoiko and her men left the house. Suu sank down to her knees and cried deeply. There was no way out for her now, even if she wanted to escape. Yoiko had made it clear on that. Suu was trapped in her secret hell and there was nothing she could do about it, not even Keita could help her.

Suu would be forced to live her life under the evil eyes of the Yakuza, lest she would invite their wrath upon her.

* * *

Chris and Cailyn soon returned home to America and Chris soon went on an archaeology trip with Seta to the ruins of the Crystal Skull. They had nearly gotten into trouble with the Soviets, but Chris managed to return back home, unscathed.

Soon, Chris had retired from Archaeology and settled down with his wife and child. He now lives in San Diego, living the remainder of his life. He visits his friends and family once in a while, even for Christmas.

Kanako had moved to San Diego and visited her former brother with her new husband and newborn son. Chris and Cailyn were pleased to see Kanako find someone that she loved. Cailyn still ran her manga business out of her home in San Diego.

Haruka and Shinoda had sent letters to Chris, along with Shinobu, Sara, and Mutsumi. Chris had learned about the deaths of Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko. And he also learned about Suu's marriage to a Burakumin. His response to that was, "Serves the little princess right."

Sometimes, Chris was still wondering if Hinata herself was watching over him. He could never forgive her for what she had done, until she was near death's door. Chris hoped that she was finally at peace and she could move on into the afterlife.

Chris Kurata, formerly known as Keitaro Urashima, went back inside to the cheer and happiness of his Christmas party.

End.


End file.
